


A McPriceley Christmas

by wholocker78218



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Kevin's first Christmas alone.





	A McPriceley Christmas

 

Kevin Price loved Christmas, but he didn't like being alone at Christmas. The first 19 years of his life he spent Christmas with his family in Utah, the next two Christmas's were with his fellow missionaries in Uganda. This Christmas, Kevin was staying in New York far away from his family: for the first time in his life, he would be alone for Christmas. Arnold was living in Uganda with Nabulungi, the other missionaries were home with their parents as far as he knew. They tried to keep in contact with each other but over the past few months gradually the texts and calls stopped.

So on December 20th, when Kevin Price was wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate his phone rang. Looking at the phone that was making noise and vibrating on the coffee table, Kevin debated whether or not it would be worth it to move from the very comfortable position he was in to answer the phone. Grumbling under his breath he put down his mug and reached over to grab the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Kevin?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Poptarts? Uh, hey I haven't heard from you in ages." Kevin said, shocked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it has been a bit hectic these past few months."

"Don't worry about it, I could have called. So what's up?" Kevin asked.

"James and I are having a Christmas party and we would love it if you came, Its alright if you can't but we would love to see you," Chris said.

Kevin thought the invitation over, he could see some old friends and make Christmas feel less lonely.

"I'd love to. When and where?"

"Great! It's on the 24th and I'll text you the address. Wear something Christmassy by the way. Right well, I have to go and organise a party, I'll see you soon. Bye Kevin!"

"By Chris."

Kevin hung up the phone with a smile on his face, Christmas might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 

It was snowing when Kevin got out of the taxi. Looking up at the sky he caught some snowflakes on his eyelashes, a smile on his face. Kevin walked up to Chris and James' front door and knocked. The door flung open and Kevin suddenly had an armful of Chris Kevin. Laughing, Kevin hugged the shorter man before being released from the blonde's arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." The shorter man said.

Before Kevin could reply James Church appeared from inside the house.

"Want to let him inside before he gets Pneumonia, babe."

"Gosh, yes, please come inside."

Kevin smiled, handing James the bottle of wine he had brought with him after a quick hug.

Kevin looked around the living room, recognising some faces. He was about to turn around to hang up his black peacoat when a very familiar head of red hair walked into the living room from what Kevin guessed was the kitchen. Kevin reminded himself to breathe before turning around to hide his now red cheeks.

"Everything alright Kevin?" James asked, noticing Kevin's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, fine thanks. It's just far warmer in here than outside."

James nodded his head.

"Well, drinks and snacks are in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself. It's really good to see you, Kevin."

Kevin smiled.

"It good to see some familiar faces. Thank you for thinking of me."

James patted his friends back before walking over to someone Kevin doesn't recognise.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin walked through to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Popping the cap off, he walked back into the living room and looked for a familiar face.

* * *

 

Kevin was on his third beer when he finally plucked up the courage to talk to Connor McKinley.

"Hi."

Hi? That's the best you can come up with, great job Kev.

Connor turned around, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Kevin. Kevin just about melted to the ground at seeing that smile.

Kevin had spent his entire life thinking he was straight until halfway through his first year in Uganda he realised that his District Leader made butterflies go wild in Kevin's stomach. After that initial surprise, Kevin experienced his first wet dream, and centre stage was Connor McKinley. A year and a half of pining later Kevin went home, packed up his things and moved to New York. He had not heard from the redhead since.

"Kevin! Oh em Gosh.! It's so good to see you." Connor said, that smile never slipping from his face as he wrapped his arms around Kevin, hugging him.

Kevin's face burned red but he wrapped his arms around the redhead making the most of having Connor's body against him. After a moment, Connor pulled back.

"How have you been?"

"Not bad, I didn't know you lived in New York?"

"I didn't know you lived in New York if I had I would have liked to have seen you before today," Connor said.

"Definitely. So how have you been?" Kevin asked, changing the topic.

"Good, mostly. I went home after we got back from Uganda. Told my parents I wasn't going to 'Turn It Off' anymore. They didn't take it well, so I packed what was left of my stuff at home and moved out here."

"Connor, I'm so sorry about your parents," Kevin said feeling awful for losing touch with the slightly shorter man, forcing him to go through that alone.

"Don't be, I couldn't keep living like I was. If they can't accept that their son is gay then I don't need them in my life. Anyway, this is too heavy a topic for a Christmas party, how about we grab another drink and catch up properly? Somewhere quiet perhaps?" Connor said, 'that' smile returning to his face.

Kevin couldn't form any words and just nodded his head dumbly, making the redhead laughed.

Walking over to the kitchen the two grabbed a beer each and found a deserted room with a couch, most likely the den. Connor sat down first and Kevin followed suit a safe distance away from the redhead.

"How do you like New York?" Connor asked, taking a swig of beer, drawing Kevin's attention towards the redhead's lips.

"Hm? Uh, I mean I like it. It's weird being on my own though. I've spent my whole life surrounded by people but this year I haven't seen my family or any of you guys. I'm not used to living alone, I don't particularly like it either." Kevin said, being more honest than he initially intended.

"I know the feeling. I only heard from Chris and James about a week ago. We all got lazy I think. It made me think though, I need to make more of an effort to keep in touch with people. Growing up, being the kid who went to conversion therapy didn't exactly make it easy to make friends. Uganda was the first time I really had any and to just lose contact with everyone and be back on my own, I hate it. I don't want to go back to being the kid I used to be."

Kevin looked into Connor's eyes: there was a sadness that didn't belong there, Kevin wanted to grab Connor and pull him into a hug and never let him feel alone again. But he couldn't, you don't do that to a friend you haven't bothered to stay in touch for a year.

"I don't know about you but I've had enough depressing conversation, so how about we lighten it up a little," Connor suggested with a smile, removing the tension from the room.

Kevin smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

The next half hour was spent with the two former Mormons gradually inching closer to each other on the couch while laughing and swapping funny stories from living in New York City.

"There you guys are, we ordered some pizza it's in the kitchen," James said, his head poking out the side of the door.

Connor and Kevin grabbed their empty beer bottles and migrated to the kitchen, there were a few slices left of pizza so the two grabbed the last pieces and stood in the doorway of the living room as there were no seats left other than on the floor.

Before long guests started leaving the party until it was just Connor, Kevin, James and Chris.

"I should probably leave now if I want to get home before the snow gets too heavy," Connor said, looking out the window.

"Me too," Kevin said, not wanting to say goodbye to Connor.

The two thanked Chris and James for inviting them and both promised to make more of an effort to keep in touch.

The snow wasn't too bad but it would be a problem soon.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Connor said, looking a little sad.

"I'll walk you home," Kevin answered quickly, wanting to make the most of the time he had with the redhead.

"You don't have to do that, Kevin," Connor said, a small smile forming on his face.

"I want to, ok. I want to make sure you get home safe." Kevin said, his eyes pleading.

The smile on Connor's grew, he let out a little laugh while looking at the ground before looking up at Kevin through impossibly long lashes.

'He shouldn't be allowed to do that' Kevin thought to himself.

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am," Kevin assured.

"Ok, it's this way."

The walk to Connor's apartment was shorter than Kevin would have liked and before long they were standing outside Connor's apartment.

"This is me." Connor sighed.

"I guess I'll see you around, Connor." Kevin said.

Connor laughed, a sound that was music to Kevin's ears.

"Give me your phone." Connor laughed.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Kevin handed it to Connor, who typed something before handing it back.

"You now have my number, no excuses not to stay in touch," Connor said.

Kevin looked in his contacts and there was Connor's number. Kevin's eyes glanced over the time, 00:43. Smiling to himself he pocketed his phone and looked at the gorgeous man in front of him.

"You know, technically it is Christmas day," Kevin said, smirking.

"I suppose it is. However, unfortunately, I don't have a present for you." Connor replied smiling.

"I know of something you can give to me."

"Really, and what's that?" Connor asked, looking adorably confused.

Instead of answering, Kevin tilted his head and placed a soft chaste kiss on Connor's lips. Electricity tingled through his body at the contact.

Pulling back, he looked into the clear blue eyes of the man in front of him, not knowing what to expect. Before he could run away in embarrassment Connor grabbed the front of Kevin's coat and pulled him into a soft but passionate kiss. One of Connor's hands traveled to tug lightly at the hairs at the nape of Kevin's neck while the other rested on the small of Kevin's back. Kevin wrapped one arm around Connor's waist, the other cupping Connors's jawline. Breaking the kiss but clinging to one another, the two rested their foreheads against one another, their eyes remaining closed.

"Good night, Connor."

"Good night, Kevin."

Breaking away completely, Kevin turned and walked away, a smile plastered on his face.

 


End file.
